Watching the sunset
by Ragdollofstorydoom
Summary: Tails starts growing feelings for Amy, whether or not he knows it. Amy, however, is still dedicated to her 'precious Sonikku,' and Tails starts getting jealous.


It was nearing the end of the day. People were beginning to close up shops, leave their workplaces to go home, and so forth. An orangeish, pinkish glow fell over the area as the sun began setting. While no one seemed to notice, the sunset was particularly beautiful today, all the clouds were exactly in the right place, and the sun reflected the water off of the ocean. It was pleasantly warm out, especially compared to the hot, humid weather earlier that day. In fact, some people were just getting out right now, wether to go to the Casino, or enjoy the cool evening air. Like I said before, nobody seemed to notice the sunset. They were either on their way to the casino, or crowded at the train station, eager to get home to their families.

Even at the Mystic Ruins, the beauty of the sunset could be seen. At the top of a cliff sat a small workshop, where young Miles Prower stayed. At this time, he was usually quickly cleaning up the place to get ready for a ramen dinner, then bed. But instead, he was outside, sitting on the edge of his cliff, enjoying the sunset. His bright, blue eyes reflected everything he saw. Miles, or Tails, as his friends called him, sighed. Normally, he'd be enjoying this. Something was missing, though. He couldn't quite get his finger on it...

"Tails! Hey, Tails!" The young fox jumped in surprise at the loud voice. He whirled around to see a pink Hedgehog in a (somewhat tacky, he thought) dress running towards him and waving.

"Oh, uh, hi, Amy." Tails waved back. Amy finally reached him, then leaned forward on her knees, panting heavily. "Are you okay?" He asked, somewhat confused.

"What? Oh... I-I'm fine. She said, panting.

"Uh, okay. What's up?" He asked.

"Isn't the sunset beautiful today, Tails?" Amy stood up straight and gazed out over the ocean. "And this is the perfect spot for watching it, too!"

Tails perked up a little, glad that someone else had noticed. "Yeah, I was just-"

"I hoped I would be able to find Sonic, and we could watch the sunset together! It would be so sweet and romantic, we could stare as it sets, and then when night comes, he'd turn around, look deep into my eyes, and say-"

Tails sighed as Amy went on and on, a little deflated. Of course. Amy didn't care about the sunset; she only cared about her precious Sonic...Wait. Tails blinked. Since when did he talk about Sonic that way? Normally, he didn't mind Amy's infatuation with true blue... He shook his head. It was probably nothing. He had been working pretty hard in the workshop today; maybe he was just a little grumpy...

"I looked all over the place, but I couldn't find my precious Sonniku anywhere..."

Her precious Sonniku? Why did she say that? There was nothing precious about him, he was hardheaded, selfish, a bit of a bully- Tails shook his head. How come he was thinking like that? Up until now, he'd easily put up with Amy when she went on about Sonic. He couldn't take much more of this.

"Hey, uh Amy?" He interrupted her. "I haven't seen Sonic all day, he..He hasn't been here for a while." What? Why did he say that? Sonic had been visiting every day, and had just left a few hours earlier. "Maybe-" Tails stopped. He was about to suggest that Amy watch the sunset with him, but for some reason, he couldn't ask..

"Maybe what?" The pink hedgehog asked, confused. "Oh...Nothing. Forget it." Tails mumbled.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you later, then!" Amy called as she ran off. "Amy, Wait!" Tails called after her, but she was already gone. Hold on, he thought. Why hadn't he been able to suggest she sit with him? Normally, he'd have said it to be friendly. This time...this...time...well, he couldn't figure it out, but somehow, this time was different.

There wasn't a beautiful sunset like that last one for a while. Of course, since Station Square was right by the ocean, every sunset was beautiful, but that one had stood out. Some of the few people who'd noticed it, mostly photographers and birds, were still thinking about it.

Tails was thinking about that night, too. But it wasn't the sunset he had in mind. What does she see in Sonic that she doesn't see in me? He'd think angrily, over in over. Sonic visited often, but Tails was never in the mood to talk. He was always quiet as he worked on machinery, almost completely ignoring the hedgehog. Why am I so mad at Sonic? He'd think. For some reason, I can't stand to even look at him.

At night, Tails couldn't sleep, no matter how hard he'd been working during the day. He would toss and turn, hardly getting any rest.

It went on like this for a while. Sonic grew worried about his little buddy. One day, Tails was in the cockpit of the Tornado, tinkering away at something or another. Actually, the ship didn't need much work done on it; he was just doing his best to ignore the blue hedgehog standing in the room.

"Hey, Tails, you've been pretty quiet lately." Sonic said. "Is something wrong"?

"What? Oh, nothing, I'm fine." Tails answered somewhat flatly.

Sonic opened his mouth to speak, but another voice came first. "Hey Tails!" Amy ran into the open door of the workshop. Tails immediately brightened up upon hearing her. "Amy!" He called out. He began to get up, but as soon as he lifted his head over the side of the plane, Amy saw- "SONNIKU!" She ran over and gave blue one of her infamous tackle/glomp hugs.  
Tails didn't say a word. He jumped out of the plane and walked outside. He could still hear the two of them shouting, "Sonic, I've been looking for you forever and ever and ever!" "Amy, you creepy stalker, leave me alone!"

Does he think he's too good for everybody! The two-tailed fox thought angrily, stomping down the steps leading to the bottom of the cliff. Amy showers him in love, but what does he say? "Leave me alone! Get lost! Go away!" He clenched his fist. That stupid porcupine, the least he could do is show her a little respect! He cried out and punched a nearby tree, shaking it enough to knock down a couple fruits. He shouted out again, and dropped against the side of the tree. He could still hear the bickering of Sonic and Amy. Why do I care? He thought dejectedly. They've always argued like this. I've never thought anything of it...

For the next couple days, Tails didn't want to see Sonic or Amy. He kept the door to his workshop locked. One time there was a loud knocking at the door, but he didn't answer it. Every day, he went through the same cycle: Wake up, eat, work on machines, Shower, Sleep, repeat. He tried working on machines to occupy his mind, but he could only think of one thing. Amy. Why was she so in love with her "precious Sonniku?" He had always been rude. The few times he was friendly, Amy celebrated it like it was a holiday, or a big event that would go down in history. I've always been nice to her, though. Tails thought bitterly. I always listen to her problems, I've always tried to make her feel better about herself...

He looked outside. Wow. Another beautiful sunset. He went outside and plopped down on the edge of his cliff to watch it. Normally, watching sunsets like this one would clear his thoughts, but all it did was remind him of the last time there was a sunset like this. Last time, he thought there was something missing. Now, he was just plain miserable. He closed his eyes. Then, he heard sniffling. I'm not crying, am I? He thought at first. Wait, it's someone else. He turned around and saw Amy slowly walking towards him. Tears were falling down her cheeks. As angry as he might of been at her, seeing her cry made all those feelings go away. Now all he wanted to do was make her feel better.

"Amy, what's wrong?" He ran towards her. She looked up at him, then burst into hysterical sobs.

"Amy! What-why are you crying!" Oh crap, did he do something wrong? Why was she so upset?

She wordlessly walked over to the edge of the cliff and sat down, still making small, shuddering sobs. Tails walked up and sat next to her. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but she glanced up towards him. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying, and tears were running down her bright, rosy cheeks. Figuring she didn't want to talk about it, he tried to cheer her up in other ways. "Hey, it's okay," He said softly. "I, uh, it's a beautiful sunset, don't you think?"

"A beautiful sunset...that..That's what he said.." Amy mumbled, looking as though she was going to burst again. Oh no, I said the wrong thing, I'm such an idiot! He thought. "I-I-didn't mean anything, I-"

"That's exactly what Sonic said." Amy said, wiping a tear from her eye. WHAT? THAT'S WHAT THIS IS ALL ABOUT? WHY ARE YOU STILL SO OBSESSIVE OVER HIM? WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU TO MAKE YOU CRY! These and many similar thoughts zoomed around the fox's mind, but he stayed silent, afraid he might speak his mind if he opened it. Amy went on.

"He...he was on the beach...holding hands with another girl...They...they were watching the sunset...Sonic said exactly what you did." Tails felt horrible. He was such an idiot, reminding her of what happened. "And the girl said, 'yes, it is...' But then they turned to each other.and started leaning towards each other...and..I..I couldn't bear to watch anymore...I ran off." Amy said through her tears.

Tails didn't know what to think. He was mad at Sonic for hurting Amy like this. But for some reason...he was glad. Glad that Sonic had found someone else...Glad no one else was with Amy...

He looked at her, bent over and crying. Not knowing what else to do, he leaned over and put his arms around her. To his surprise, she put her own arms around him and began sobbing into his chest. Not sure what else to do, he just sat there, letting Amy cry. In a way, this felt good. It felt good that the two of them were hugging, whether or not you could get Tails to admit it. And also...It felt good that he was there for her. It was impossible to explain. He was just happy that she could come to him with her troubles, and that she trusted him enough to tell him anything. Even if she was crying, that...that made both of them feel good. It was also here he realized what was missing last time he was watching the sunset.

It was late at night. The moon shone brilliantly in the night sky, lighting up the Mystic Ruins. On the edge of the cliff Tails sat. Amy had cried herself to sleep, and was using his lap as a pillow. Her head was kind of cutting off circulation in his legs, and he was sitting in a somewhat uncomfortable position...But he still felt good. The fact that she was comfy made him feel great. 


End file.
